Takes Shower with Daddy
by C4nopy
Summary: Charlie Swan was just about through with his shower, and was letting the warm water beat down on his shoulders, when he heard door to the bathroom open. The shower scene from "Psycho" flashed through his mind, but he was quite sure it was not some maniac with a knife.


Takes shower with Daddy

Charlie Swan was just about through with his shower, and was letting the warm water beat down on his shoulders, when he heard door to the bathroom open. The shower scene from "Psycho" flashed through his mind, but he was quite sure it was not some maniac with a knife.

He was right. "Daddy?" a sweet young voice said to him. He recognized the dulcet tones of his darling daughter, Mandy, and his cock started stiffening.

"Hi, Honey. Why don't you come in and join me?" The thought of what she would do for his cock once she was in the shower caused it to become fully erect.

"Okay, Daddy."

The shower curtain was pushed aside, and Bella stepped over the edge of the tub and entered. Her long, blonde hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing the uniform she wore as a cheerleader in the college she attended. The clingy top showed off her luscious breasts and the twirly pleated skirt put her sexy legs and ass on display. The uniform was completely washable, and she likes to wear it or other specialized costumes while doing things such as she expected to do with her daddy.

Standing barefoot in the shower in front of him, Bella looked down and saw how his cock was big and stiff, as if he had been expecting her. Sucking on it was one of her favorite things to do, especially because, when he climaxed, he always filled her mouth with his semen, what she and Daddy sometimes referred to as "candy", because she found it do delicious. Bella smiled at the owner of that handsome cock and reached out to fondle the hard cylinder. He smiled back and nodded his head in permission, so his daughter lifted her skirt high above her knees and knelt in the shallow water in front of him.

She began by holding Daddy's cock in one hand and licking the head. It felt good, like velvet, as it always does. Eagerly, she caressed around the ridge and probed the slit with her tongue. After these preliminaries, Mandy leaned back on her heels, smiled up at the man who was going to let her suck him off, and leaned forward again to envelop the entire shaft in her mouth.

Reveling in the way it felt, as it spread her lips and pressed against and down her throat, Bella rocked back and forth on her knees, sucking the big, hard cock in and out between her lips. For balance and leverage, she placed her hands, with her fingers spread, on Daddy's thighs. Although it was quite long and thick, she was able to take his entire shaft inside her mouth, until her lips were pressing against her daddy's body. Bella loved everything about what she was doing, but one of the most fun things of all was looking up and watching Daddy's face, to see how much he enjoyed what her mouth was doing to him.

Charlie loved everything about getting a blow job from his beautiful daughter, and doing other things with her as well. One of the things he most loved about being sucked off was the way she looked up at him with her pretty blue eyes as she moved her head back and forth, enveloping and releasing his cock. He loved watching as his shaft glided into her cute little mouth, with her lips pressed firmly against it, taking it all the way in, until her tongue snaked down to lick his balls. Best of all were the incredible things being done to it as she pulled his cock in and out. Bella's lips were just tight enough that they felt like an extra snug pussy or ass, and the inside of her mouth was a warm, wet chamber of pleasure.

Besides licking his balls after his cock had been fully engulfed, her tongue fondled and caressed its entire length when she moved her face forward to take it in, and again when she leaned back to release it. Sometimes she turned her head slightly to let the head of his cock be caressed by the soft inside of one of her cheeks, before taking it down her throat. In her second year of college, his daughter was certainly well-educated in sucking cocks.

Her mouth was a chamber of pleasure for her too, and Bella was having every bit as much fun as her daddy was. She loved everything about taking his cock into her mouth. She loved the way the hard cylinder felt as it forced her lips apart, and the sensation of the hard tip as it pressed against the back of her throat. Bella knew how to take that tip down her throat so Daddy's whole erection could be taken inside her mouth, until the hair that surrounded it was tickling her nose and lips. She loved the way the smooth skin felt against her tongue when she laved its hard roundness while taking it into her mouth and when she rocked back on her heels to let it out again.

The best part of all, though, was the semen, or candy, that Daddy would squirt into her mouth when he climaxed. She always made sure to get it all, because it was so delicious. However, sucking on his cock would be so much fun before he ejaculated that she liked to take her time and make the pleasure last.

Another major part of Bella's fun was rubbing her clit while she was taking Daddy's cock in and out of her mouth. While slowly moving her face back and forth in front of him, she lifted the hem of her skirt and reached down to her pussy to start fondling herself. Earlier, when she heard her daddy's shower running and got into her cheerleading outfit, Bella had omitted the red panties that went with it, because they would have just gotten in the way of her hand. There were times she thought about leaving them off when she was going to be leading cheers at a basketball game, but she hadn't done so yet.

The lips of Bella's pussy were soft and swollen and wet, but the wetness wasn't from the shower. Her fingers slowly caressed them, almost all the way to her clit. She could have made herself cum by massaging that swollen love button, but she didn't want to, at least not then. Sometimes she climaxed from playing with her pussy while in bed by herself, but it was so much more fun when her daddy brought her to an orgasm with his mouth. They both loved it when she lay in her bed and he buried his face in her pussy, and she gave him her own kind of candy. Her daddy enjoyed that just as much as she enjoyed the candy he gave her.

Charlie knew he was going to cum within seconds from the wonderful blow job his sexy daughter was giving him. "I'm almost ready to give you candy, Honey," he told her.

Bella didn't say anything, because she was polite and wouldn't talk with her mouth full, but she heard what Daddy said and got ready to receive the treat. She tightened her lips on his shaft, and stopped deep-throating him. Bandy dearly loves the candy her daddy would be giving to her momentarily, and didn't want it to squirt down her throat without letting her taste it. Her lips continued stroking, but faster, and she carefully positioned her tongue so it would catch the treat when it was given to her.

Daddy's hard cock throbbed and jerked inside Bella's mouth, and the first big viscous gob landed on her tongue. It was delicious, and she swallowed it just in time to catch the second spurt. This flavor of this one was just as wonderful, and she savored it where it had landed, and continued stroking Daddy's shaft between her lips until more candy squirted out. She still didn't stop, until she was sure no more was forthcoming, and then she took his cock out of her mouth to swirl the semen around inside. After fully enjoying the unique taste and texture, she swallowed it, especially relishing the way it felt sliding down her throat.

Daddy still had more candy for his 'little girl', and she wanted that too. His cock remained fully erect, and she licked the end, especially the slit there, and savored the wonderful taste. There was more for her, all along the outside of the shaft, and Mandy carefully licked it all off, before starting to squeeze out the candy that was still inside. Carefully positioning her thumb at the base, just in front of his scrotum, with her fingers on the upper side, she started moving her hand forward. Bella's tongue waited at the slit in the end of Daddy's cock, and she caught everything that was squeezed out. She continued until her thumb and fingers were right at her lips, and she had gotten it all. The last of her treat was swirled around in her mouth the way the rest of it had been, and she relished it just as much before swallowing it and licking her lips to get anything that might have dribbled out.

When she was through enjoying the delicious treat he had given her her, Bella turned, looked up at her daddy again and smiled her charming smile. "Thanks for the candy, Daddy. Come over and see me after you're through with your shower and I'll have some for you. I hope you like it as much as liked what you gave me." She got to her feet, stepped over the edge of the tub and closed the shower curtain after herself.

Charlie smiled and quickly finished rinsing his body. After he stepped out and was drying off, he smiled even more at the sight of her wet cheerleader uniform in the laundry hamper. He knew she would not have worn anything under it, and that she would be lying, totally naked, in her bed waiting for him. Hastily, he finished with the towel, and hurried, still naked, out of the bathroom and over to where he knew his horny daughter was waiting, her legs spread and the promised candy already dripping from her beautiful pink pussy.


End file.
